There are presently a number of patient simulator systems for training healthcare personnel, including fully screen-based simulated systems and mannequin systems, including robotic Human Patient Simulators (HPS). In the screen-based systems, a computer-based virtual patient is displayed on a screen. The visual appearance could include 2D computer graphics, 3D graphics, stereo, or head-tracked imagery. However, there is typically no physical interaction with anything resembling a real physical patient. The mannequin-based simulators are typically computer controlled/robotic and can be programmed for a range of responses that simulate a variety of healthcare symptoms and problems. They are able to simulate physical symptoms that can be checked such as heart rate, blood pressure, and simulated breathing. The available simulators range from relatively simple and inexpensive mannequins (a.k.a. “manikins”) useful for basic “part task” training, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,864. Other available patient simulator mannequins utilize complex computer controlled systems to provide more realistic environments, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,728. Unfortunately, the mannequin's visual appearance and certain behaviors are often static and unrealistic—there is typically no ability to change such things as the skin color, the skin temperature, the patient race or gender, nor the patient shape/size. Most patient simulators also have no way of sensing the touch (location and force) of the healthcare provider; hence the simulated patient is unable to react to physical contact, neither physiologically nor emotionally.
More realistic mannequins and figures are often used in amusement and theme parks to entertain guests. These devices can use, for example, a film image projected on the face to animate its expression. One technique, known as the front projection technique, involves projecting the film image directly onto the outer surface of the figure's face from a concealed source in front of the face. A second technique, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,221,937, and 6,467,908, and published Application No. US20120285978, for example, uses back projection that involves projecting the film image, usually by one or more reflectors, onto the back of the figure's face from a remote film source to animate the facial expression of the figure. However, these animated figures do not provide the full functionality and interactivity needed in a healthcare training situation.
Hence, there is a need for a patient simulator for healthcare training that combines both physical and virtual realities in a system that is not only customizable to a large number of scenarios but also realistic to provide complete physiological simulation necessary for proper training.
The present invention is designed to address these needs.